


Mine

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Old Married Couple, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Memories are what we count on to steer our lives. What happens when they start to disappear?***WARNING - tissues will be needed by the end ***





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square G1 - Memory Loss
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451351992/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: Losing Your Memory by Ryan Starr

Ron watched Hermione wander around the room. She was still the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, even after forty years.

“When will the healer be here?” Her voice seemed small in the big room. “Ron, why hasn’t the Healer been here yet. We have been waiting for a long time.”

“Mione, the Healer just left.” Ron got up from his chair. “She said she will be back in a few minutes. She just needed to check on a few things before she could give us her report.”

Ron was getting used to these lapses. It had started as Hermione began to forget small things, like leaving her keys on her desk and missing lunch with Rose. He had gotten worried when she started forgetting entire conversations and days. He talked her into seeing a Healer when she called their granddaughter Rose instead of Molly.

It hurt his heart to see how lost Hermione had become. He had a feeling that the Healer was going to have a very Muggle diagnosis for what was taking her from him.

“Ron, when is the Healer coming to see us?” Hermione asked as she ran her hand up his arm. “I know something is going on with my memory, but I am not stupid. We have been waiting a long time.”

“She will be back soon, Mione.” Ron turned to kiss the top of her head. “She had to check on a few tests. I know you want answers.”

“How am I forgetting so much?” Hermione rested her forehead against Ron’s chest.”I have always been able to remember things. I don’t like not knowing.”

“I’m sure the Healer will have answers when she comes back.” Ron rubbed a hand up and down her back. “We may not like the answers she gives us, but we will make a plan and move forward, just like always.”

“Make a plan,” Hermione whispered. “I will need a binder for that.”

“We can stop and get one on the way home.” Ron looked up as the door opened. “The Healer is back, love. Let's sit down and hear what she has to say.”

* * *

Ron watched the moon cast shadows onto his sleeping wife. She had not reacted well to the new the Healer had given them. He was glad she was finally resting. They had a long fight ahead of them. His beautiful, brilliant witch was going to lose all of her memories.

Kissing her cheek and smoothing the covers, Ron let himself grieve as he remembered what happened after they left the Healer’s office. Dinner had been a quiet affair. Ron tried to start a couple of conversations but gave up when he saw the first tear slide down her cheek. “Mione, please. Talk to me,” was all that he could manage to say in the face of her tears.

“I don’t want to lose who I am,” Hermione had sobbed when they left the table and settled into the sofa in the sitting room. “I don’t want to forget who we have become. I have always remembered.”

“We will work with the healers to help you keep as much as you can.” Ron tenderly wiped her tears and kissed her closed eyes. “I will remember for you when the time comes.”

“What happens when I forget who you are?” Hermione’s question echoed in the quiet room. “What happens when I forget who I am?”

“Then, I will remind you.” Ron struggled to hold back his tears, “I will never let you forget the most important things … I am yours, and you are mine … Always.”


End file.
